Drilldozer
Drilldozer was a renegade mining bot turned galactic criminal, operating under the instruction of Fire Lord. History Early Life Commissioned on the mining colonies of Tallos V, Drilldozer was originally intended to serve as an industrial mining bot, responding only through a formulaic program-language and adhering to a heavily regimented production routine based on a repetitive series of movements. At this early stage in his life, Drilldozer possessed no personal agency or true consciousness, capable only of operating a wrist-mounted Turbine Drill. Following an upgrade package rolled out by the Hero Factory cooperation, Drilldozer was augmented with heat-resistant armor and fitted with advanced charging cells in his fingertips, enabling him to siphon from nearby energy sources upon contact. Due to a flaw in the programming, however, Drilldozer became one of several mining bots to be consumed by an overwhelming hunger, causing him to deviate from his core directive and escape the mining colony. Tanker Station 22 Allying himself with Fire Lord's crusade, Drilldozer joined Jetbug and Nitroblast in a series of attacks across the galaxy, typically staging heavily-armed raids on fuel cells and energy canisters. During this time, Drilldozer was known to have overpowered an entire Hero team sent to apprehend him, warranting the close attention of the Hero Factory. Staging an assault upon Tanker Station 22, Drilldozer and his cohorts made an attempt to capture several transport containers while being sealed, directly engaging several members of Alpha Team. Joining Jetbug in a frontal assault, Drilldozer eagerly engaged the Heroes, bombarding his adversaries with ranged attacks from the sky whilst maintaining a tactical highground and creating an opening for Fire Lord to exploit. Following their successful capture of the Tanker Station, Drilldozer and his compatriots launched a more direct assault on the Heroes and the civilian workers, surrounding them on the outskirts of a landing bay. With Mark Surge damaging several of the fuel cells and drawing away the attention of the criminal gang, Drilldozer and his cohorts were distracted long enough for the rest of Alpha Team to fall back with the civilians, having been dealt a crushing defeat and lost control of the Tanker Station. With Surge taken captive in the aftermath of the assault, Fire Lord established a base of operations in the conquered platform. Later that evening, Alpha Team eagerly launched a counter-attack, with Preston Stormer, William Furno, and Natalie Breez assaulting Nitroblast under the cover of darkness. Alerted to their presence by a stray energy beam, Drilldozer engaged the heroes only to discover they had been refitted with heat-resistant armor, severely diminishing the impact of their Lava Sphere Shooters and enabling the Heroes to hold their own against the criminals. Targeting Breez and Furno, Drilldozer soon discovered that the two Heroes had become magnetized together. Threatening to use his Turbine Drill to more permanently separate them, Drilldozer was distracted by the explosive entrance of a Hero Pod into the lower atmosphere, transporting a pair of Hero reinforcements. Endeavoring to defend Fire Lord alongside Nitroblast, Drilldozer was successfully apprehended by Breez, who swiftly fitted him with a set of Hero Cuffs. With the Heroes reconvening to apprehend Jetbug, Nitroblast, and Fire Lord, all members of Drilldozer's gang were neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Following a series of attempts to tweak his energy-absorption capabilities, he was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage. BREAKOUT For several months, Drilldozer was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he continued rehabilitation treatment. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled in the gaseous essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Drilldozer and his cohorts were able to escape, notably menacing Jimi Stringer before reaching the dimensional gateway. At present, Drilldozer remains at large. Yet to be reunited with the other members of Fire Lord's gang, he has since become a formidable fugitive and an especially capable industrial saboteur. Abilities and Traits To Be Added Arsenal To Be Added Notably, Drilldozer was armed with both a Lava Sphere Shooter and a Claw Blade, the former being a melee weapons mounted upon his wrist. With both weapons presumed to have been designed by Nitroblast and disseminated between the members of Fire Lord's Gang, the Claw Blades were capable of firing powerful laser charges from their tips while the Lava Sphere Shooters were capable of launching molten projectiles. Gallery Hero Factory Drilldozer box.png Drilldozer1.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fire Villains Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Hero Factory's Most Wanted Category:Ordeal of Fire